


The PowerPuff Kids

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Being Lost, Blind Character, Gen, I mean obviously they have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: In the future, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup’s children help a young boy they’ve never seen before.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Buttercup Utonium, Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Mike Believe/Bubbles Utonium, Ms. Keane/Professor Utonium, Princess Morbucks/Jack Spicer
Kudos: 1





	The PowerPuff Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a list of my OC’s in this story just so you know.
> 
> Belle - she is Bubbles and Mike’s daughter. She is blind, but can smell and hear better than anyone else who has Chemical X in their bloodstream. Normal PowerPuff body with brown hair tied into pigtails, Buttercup’s hairline and pink bows tying her hair up. She wears a green hoodie, blue jeans, regular PowerPuff shoes, and pink socks. Her eyes are blue like her mother, but the blacks of them are dark gray instead.
> 
> Bloom - she is Blossom and Dexter’s daughter. She looks just like Blossom did at her age, except for the fact that she has curly hair and glasses like Dexter.
> 
> Snake - he is Buttercup and Ace’s son. He looks like a younger Ace. He has green skin, black spikey hair, and amber eyes. He’s wearing a black t-shirt, pants like Ace and black shoes.
> 
> Kingsley - doesn’t belong to me. He belongs to PrincessCallyie on Deviantart.

Belle was flying around Townsville with the two older of her cousins, when she heard someone yell for help. “Did anyone else hear that?” She asked them. Bloom stopped flying and switched to floating in place, while Snake stopped making an ice ramp and stayed still. “I didn’t hear anything, but if you did, I think we should go.” Bloom said. They all three made a complete 360 and stayed quiet. Belle heard the scream again and this time, her cousins did too. “There!” Snake pointed to a small boy, not much older than the cousins themselves. Bloom grabbed Belle’s hand and they flew down to the boy.

“Hello. We’re the PowerPuff Kids. What’s your name?” Belle asked the young boy, who looked scared to death. “I’m Kingsley. Kingsley Spicer. Where am I?” “Umm... I don’t know. Bloom, Snake?” Belle looked to her cousins for help. “I think we might be near Pappy and Grammy’s house. We could go inside, let him calm down and ask them if they know his parents.” Snake said, unsurely.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

They four of them flew to the Professor’s house, with Belle carrying Kingsley in her arms. They walked in, and not seeing the Professor, or Miss Keane at first, walked down to the lab. “Pappy! We have someone who we want you to see! Oh, hi mom. Hi dad. Where’s Grammy?” Bloom was confused about why her parents were there. “Hi Sweetie!” All three adults said simultaneously. “Grammy’s out shopping. Who do you want me to see?” Professor asked. He turned around and saw his three older grandchildren and a fourth child. “We were wondering if you knew who his parents are. Can you please help us, Pappy?” Belle asked her Grandpa.

Her aunt and uncle looked at each other, very confused. “Well, what’s your name, little boy?” Blossom asked. “Kingsley. Kingsley Spicer. My mama is Princess Spicer and my papa is Jack Spicer. Do you know them?” “Princess! Your mother is Princess!?” Dexter asked. “Is her maiden name Morbucks?” Kingsley, slightly confused, said, “Umm... I have a Gramps King Morbucks. Mama said she named me after him.” Blossom looked at her husband and father. They all knew that this little redheaded boy had some Morbucks blood. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Princess was panicking about her precious little boy. “Oh, Jackie-poo. Where could Kingsley be!?” “ “Calm down, Prinny. I’m sure we’ll find him.” As if the universe itself heard them, the PowerPuff family ran into them. “Hey watch where you’re... Kingsley!” Princess ran towards her baby boy and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Blossom, Dexter, Professor. Thank you.” Blossom laughed. “Don’t thank us. Thank our kids.” Snake spoke up at this. “Yeah! ‘Specially Belle! She heard him yelling for help and told us. We all zoomed down and helped him get to Pappy’s house. If Belle hadn’t been there, we wouldn’t have known about him.”

Princess was shocked to hear that these little kids were the ones who had found her son. Mostly because they said that this blind girl was the one that heard him. “Well, thank you kids. Thank you Belle.” “You’re very welcome Princess.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After dropping off Belle and Snake (Bunny was very happy her big brother was home), Blossom and Dexter took Bloom home. The twins were in the babysitters’ arms, happy to see their big sister once again.


End file.
